Tattoos on the Sky
by Rooftop27
Summary: Set at the end of soul society arc, Ichigo is about to leave soul society. Would Rukia miss him? Ichiruki.


**Tattoos On the Sky**

The setting sun cast streams of orange light in to the musty room. Having sat there for hours, Rukia could hardly feel the floor beneath her for her bottom had become numb. She was also unsure if she was awake or asleep, having starred at the same spot from her window for hours.

The gate. The gate which they had come through to save her, and now, the same ones through which they would leave. But she wouldn't see them off. She was insistent on that. What would Ichigo think of her if he saw her break down?

She could see his face now. And his hair. She certainly must be dreaming. Why else did she see Ichigo's bright orange head, streaming into her dim room. And it was getting dimmer. He must be leaving soon. The sun, I mean, she thought furiously to herself.

Somehow, she had become exceedingly familiar with the back of his head. Not that she didn't see his face, no. She'd love to melt in those orange eyes of his. She allowed her mind to wander. Back to the times when everything was simpler, and she lived in the coziest closet ever. Sometimes, after an eventful day, her mind couldn't settle to rest. She'd lie awake, starring at the wooden ceiling, hearing for the comforting snores nearby. When she was sure he was in a deep slumber, she'd open the door of her closet. Just a crack. But that's all she needed. Staring at his back as he laid on his side, she remembered thinking that he slept so soundly.

Then there were the times in school. What a peculiar thought. She had lived for over a century, and yet she was sitting in a classroom. She could remember the smell of it, even now. It smelt of chalk. It smelt of wood. And occasionally, it smelt of yam paste which Orihime frequently applied to whatever concoction she had come up with that day. Most significantly, it was here that Rukia became familiar with every single spike on his stupid big head that blocked her view of the board. Of course he sat diagonally in front of her, but why get technical?

Eliminating hollows were their primary focus. That was why she was there after all. She'd sit on his back, as they traveled across town, from one rooftop to another. It was a spectacular feeling. It was like they were the only two people on earth because nobody else could see them.

By now, the sun had almost retreated, the sky tainted a faint purple. Like those times.

Everyday wasn't hollow-busting day. So on many occasions, she found they just spent time sitting on the rooftop, watching the setting sun, appreciating one another's company. They'd talk. About anything.

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she watched the purple turn darker still.

"No! Chocolate is NOT a foot cream. How can you not know what chocolate is!" At this, she felt the weight of his hand on her head as he rocked it from side to side.

"Oww. Stop that. Anyway, it must have been a recent discovery. What is it then?"

"It is a snack, like candy. Only much better. It melts in your mouth, it tingles your tastebuds, and it makes you feel warm inside. Only if it's real good chocolate of course. One day, I'd give you some to try."

She liked the sound of that.

Suddenly, she was engulfed with orange fuzz. Ichigo had rested his head on her shoulder. She thought she was gonna bend from the weight but she held still, unsure how to react. His breathing became shallow.

"Ichigo?"

He had dozed off. Oh yeah, he hadn't slept the night before, hollow trouble, she thought. Stupid Ichigo, leaving her in this odd position. But it was oddly comfortable.

Sharp pins and needles sensation gnawed at her feet, jolting her back to reality. How long has it been? 4, 5 hours? He must have left by now. Before she could stop herself, she heaved a disappointed sigh. Then she had to stop herself from giving her face a slap. "Idiot. What did you expect." She muttered under her breath.

"What made you think I'd leave without saying goodbye?"

Her head almost did a 360. Massaging her neck, she got up from the ground to face Ichigo, standing at the door. Legs still a little week from all that sitting, she gathered herself to her full height (which was not a lot to speak of).

"What the hell are you doing here?! I thought I told you to go! I thought I told you I wouldn't thank you! I-

He took a careful step forward.

"What do you think you're-

And another.

A faint buzzing noise filled her ears. She could feel a faint throbbing at the back of her head.

"I said… I'm-

The throbbing escalated. She struggled to keep her vision clear. He was standing not far from her now.

"not… going…"

She gave in to the lump in her throat. Clenching her eyes as the tears trickled down, she felt her knees buckle. Falling.

But strong arms held her in place.

Startled, she looked up, and found him starring back at her. Burying her face in his haori, she banged her fist against his wide chest and sobbed. When she was sure she wasn't going to melt completely, she looked up, avoiding his eyes (for she knew she'd lose it then) and contented herself with starring angrily at the bridge of his nose to give him the impression that she will not waver.

"Stupid fool! I told you I was… very busy with… things. Don't you ever listen to anything-"

Again she was cut off. But this time, it was not because she was too chocked on tears. And no, it was not because she lost her confident front. She didn't complete her sentence because she couldn't. His lips were in the way. His warm and understanding lips.

"So this is what real good chocolate is."


End file.
